Under The Moonlight
by Cendy Hoseki
Summary: Aku dan kamu adalah sepasang kunang-kunang cahaya. Di bawah purnama memintal temali dari benang-benang janji, melengkapi sampai mati. Aku dan kamu adalah sepasang merpati yang sedang jatuh hati. Menangkup rindu diam-diam, menyembunyikan senandung dalam pekat malam. Story by me, poem by Lovely Orihime. Fict for SasuIno 1st GWE


Ino mempercepat langkahnya kala ia merasa sudah semakin dekat dengan tempat tujuannya. Rupanya gadis cantik bermata biru itu sudah tak sabar. Meskipun angin malam tak jenuh menerpanya, tapi ia tak peduli. Mantel coklat yang tak semua kancingnya ia pasang sudah cukup menghangatkan dirinya. Sesekali ia akan tersenyum kecil yang memperlihatkan betapa bahagianya ia saat ini. Hey … tentu saja. Siapa yang tak bahagia bila sebentar lagi akan bertemu dengan seseorang yang spesial?

Spesial?

Ya tentu saja spesial. Kalau tidak, mana mau ia sengaja keluar desa malam-malam seperti ini? Bukankah lebih nyaman bila bergelung dengan selimut yang hangat atau menghabiskan sisa malam dengan membaca buku-buku perpustakaan Konoha yang ia pinjam beberapa hari lalu dan belum selesai ia baca?

Ino memicingkan matanya, berusaha memperoleh fokus penglihatan yang lebih jelas di balik kegelapan malam ini. Dengan hanya berbekal cahaya dari bulan purnama, kunang-kunang dan insting sebagai _shinobi_ lah ia menyusuri hutan yang tak jauh dari Konoha itu demi bertemu dia.

* * *

**Under The Moonlight**

**Story by Cendy Hoseki ||| Poetry by Lovely Orihime**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AR, Maybe OOC, abal, gaje, typo(s)**

**Fict For SasuIno 1****st**** Golden Week Event**

**Theme : Moonlight**

**Happy Reading**

* * *

Langkah gadis klan Yamanaka ini terhenti kala ia tiba di suatu tanah lapang. Samar-samar Ino dapat mencium aroma lavender yang membuat Ino yakin bahwa ia sudah sampai. Dengan segera ia merapikan rambut pirangnya yang tadi sempat berantakan karena terkena angin. Ia juga berusaha membenahi pakaian di balik mantelnya yang sebenarnya masih rapi-rapi saja. Setelah merasa siap, ia melangkah ke sebuah pohon besar yang terletak di tengah tanah lapang itu. Dan Bingo! Ia berhasil melihat sosok pemuda tegap itu tengah berdiri bersandar di pohon dengan tangan bersedekap di depan dada serta memandang kosong ke arah bulan purnama yang malam itu memancarkan sinar begitu terang.

"Sasuke-kun …, " sapanya perlahan, berusaha tidak membuat pemuda itu terkejut.

Pemuda bernama Sasuke itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Ino. Senyum kecil menghiasi wajah dinginnya.

"Apa kamu sudah lama menunggu?" tanya Ino lagi sembari berjalan mendekati Sasuke. Mata _aqumarine_nya menatap sosok pemuda bermantel hitam yang senada dengan warna rambutnya.

Sasuke mengacak rambut Ino pelan, "Hn. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Ino tak dapat menahan senyumnya lagi. Dengan segera ia menghambur ke pelukan Uchiha terakhir itu. Dilepaskannya rindu yang sudah sebulan ini terpendam. Sasuke sudah maklum dengan perilaku gadisnya. Bukankah ia juga merindukan gadis berambut blonde ini? Maka dengan perlahan ia mendekap sang gadis. Berusaha membawa sang gadis dalam kehangatan sekaligus kenyamanan di antara dinginnya malam. Sesekali ia mencium pucuk kepala Ino. Samar-samar ia bisa mencium aroma shampo yang digunakan sang gadis. Aroma mawar.

* * *

_Aku dan kamu adalah sepasang kunang-kunang cahaya_

_Di bawah purnama memintal temali dari benang-benang janji, melengkapi sampai mati_

* * *

Bertemu sebulan sekali sebenarnya bukan keinginan mereka. Pasangan mana yang ingin bertemu sebulan sekali padahal mereka sedang dimabuk oleh asmara? Harus rela menunggu hingga datangnya purnama untuk bisa melepas rindu, memandang wajah orang terkasih, serta mendengar suara merdu penuh cinta di antara mereka. Bukan! Bukan ini yang mereka inginkan. Sebagai pasangan muda, mereka juga ingin merasakan hubungan layaknya pasangan lainnya. Bertemu, berbincang, memeluk, dan mencumbu tanpa perlu menunggu purnama tiba. Tapi apa boleh buat, keadaan yang memaksa mereka seperti ini.

"Aku merindukanmu," ujar Ino ketika mereka akhirnya duduk bersandar di bawah pohon. Sasuke yang mendengar perkataan gadisnya hanya tersenyum kecil. Sembari membelai rambut gadisnya, ia bergumam pelan, "Hn."

Jawaban sang Uchiha kontan saja membuat sang gadis yang awalnya tersenyum lebar menjadi cemberut. Dengan kesal ia melepaskan pelukannya. Membuat posisi nyaman pemuda berambut hitam itu terusik. Dengan wajah tak mengerti, ia memandang gadisnya, "Kenapa?"

Ino mendengus, "Tidak biasakah kamu menjawab dengan lebih manis Sasuke-kun? Jangan hanya ber-hn-hn saja. Kesannya kamu malas meladeni ucapanku."

Sasuke tersenyum kecil. Merasa geli dengan ucapan gadisnya yang seperti anak kecil protes karena tak mendapatkan permen yang mereka inginkan.

"Aku merindukanmu juga, Ino." Uchiha Sasuke merebahkan kepalanya ke pangkuan Ino. Salah satu tangannya menggenggam tangan sang gadis. "Jika aku tak merindukanmu, untuk apa aku datang lebih cepat di setiap pertemuan kita?"

Senyum mengembang lagi di bibir Ino. Dengan penuh sayang ia membelai kepala sang Uchiha. Disisirinya mahkota hitam milik sang kekasih dengan jemarinya. Sesekali ia merapikan helai-helai rambut yang mulai memanjang hingga menutupi kening Sasuke.

Sementara Sasuke sendiri tampak menikmati belaian kekasihnya. Ia pejamkan matanya demi untuk merasakan sensasi nyaman lebih dalam. Dengan senyum yang masih terkembang di bibirnya, Ino mulai menelusuri wajah Sasuke dengan jemarinya. Wajah yang mampu membuat dirinya dan mayoritas gadis memuja dan jatuh cinta pada ketampanannya. Wajah yang jarang menampilkan senyum, tetapi anehnya selalu sanggup membuat hatinya berdesir. Wajah yang selalu tampak dingin, keras, tegas, dan juga sadis.

Ino menarik nafas panjang ketika menyadari betapa hebat penderitaan yang dialami kekasihnya. Mungkin penderitaan Sasuke tak sama seperti yang dialami Naruto. Tapi sesungguhnya Ino berani menjamin bahwa bobot penderitaan yang ditanggung oleh kedua pemuda itu adalah sama. Jika Naruto menderita karena tidak pernah melihat dan merasakan kasih sayang kedua orangtuanya, maka Sasuke justru harus bertahan melihat bagaimana kedua orangtuanya dibunuh oleh sang kakak di depan matanya sendiri. Jika Naruto dibenci oleh seluruh penduduk desa, maka Sasuke harus rela dibenci oleh kakak kandungnya sendiri serta menerima berbagai komentar miring warga desa tentang klan Uchiha dan juga sang kakak. Jika Naruto masih beruntung karena mempunyai orang-orang yang tulus menyayanginya seperti Iruka-_sensei_, Jiraiya-_sama_, serta beberapa rekannya seperti _rookie_ sembilan. Maka Sasuke harus puas hidup sendiri tanpa kasih sayang siapapun di dunia ini.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang kamu pikirkan?"

Pikiran Ino buyar ketika mendengar suara Sasuke yang menegurnya. Tampak mata sang Uchiha yang tadi sempat tertutup kini terbuka kembali, melihat ke arahnya dengan penuh tanya.

"Tidak. Aku hanya berpikir kapan kamu kembali ke Konoha? Bukankah kamu sudah berhasil membunuh Itachi?"

Sasuke terdiam cukup lama. Sebenarnya ia sudah mampu memperkirakan bahwa suatu saat Ino akan bertanya tentang hal ini. Tetapi sampai sekarang pun ia belum mampu memikirkan jawaban seperti apa yang akan ia berikan pada sang gadis.

"Bersabarlah," ujarnya pelan. "Aku masih memiliki satu tujuan yang belum terpenuhi."

Kini ganti Ino yang terdiam. Sejujurnya ia sudah tak sabar ingin agar sang Uchiha kembali ke Konoha. Mungkin ia akan dihukum untuk semua keonaran yang telah diperbuatnya. Tapi itu tak akan lama, bukankah Sasuke sudah membunuh sang _missing nin_, Uchiha Itachi, yang merupakan penjahat kelas S sekaligus pembantai klan Uchiha?

Melihat Ino tak memberikan respon apapun, Sasuke pun bangkit untuk duduk sehingga kini wajahnya berhadapan dengan wajah Ino. Ia membelai pipi sang gadis dengan punggung tangannya, "Besok masih purnamakan? Bisa kita bertemu lagi? Aku masih ingin bersamamu."

Ino tersenyum, wajahnya terlihat gembira. Sembari mengangguk dengan semangat, ia mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Sasuke, "Tentu. Besok aku buatkan bentou. Kamu jangan makan malam dahulu, Sasuke-kun. Kita makan malam bersama dengan bentou itu. Bagaimana?"

Sasuke tersenyum demi melihat kekasihnya sudah kembali bersemangat, "Hn." Dan dengan lembut ia mengecup bibir Ino. Membuat sang gadis yang awalnya akan protes karena Sasuke hanya menjawab dengan gumaman, kembali bungkam dan memilih untuk memejamkan matanya. Sasuke sendiri berusaha mencium gadisnya selembut mungkin untuk menyampaikan segala perasaan yang tak bisa ia ungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Sentuhan dan tekanan yang tidak menuntut tetapi justru memberi kenyamanan. Kecupan tanpa nafsu yang membuat keduanya justru bisa menyelami perasaan masing-masing lebih dalam.

"Aku mencintaimu," ujar Sasuke setelah melepaskan bibir gadisnya, dan dengan lembut ia menarik Ino ke dalam pelukannya, sehingga membuat Ino makin terkejut. Tapi tak lama kemudian, Ino yang sudah mampu menguasai perasannya mulai menyamankan diri di pelukan kekasihnya. Sembari menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Sasuke yang bidang, Ino menjawab dengan lembut, "Aku juga mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun."

* * *

_Aku dan kamu adalah sepasang merpati yang sedang jatuh hati_

_Menangkup rindu diam-diam, menyembunyikan senandung dalam pekat malam_

* * *

Ino menunggu di bawah pohon di tanah lapang itu dengan semangat. Di sebelahnya terdapat bungkusan kotak bentou yang sengaja ia bawa dari rumah. Senyum tak pernah lepas dari wajah cantiknya. Sembari memandang sekeliling dengan wajah penuh harap, ia bersenandung pelan. Dalam fantasinya, ia sudah mampu membayangkan bagaimana suasana makan malam mereka nanti.

Romantis.

Ya, Ino yakin bahwa makan malam nanti pasti romantis. Makan malam berdua di bawah punama dengan bentou buatannya. Sempurna bukan? Setidaknya Ino senang karena akhirnya ia bisa berkencan layaknya pasangan kekasih normal yang lain. Karena itu hari ini ia sengaja berdandan lebih cantik dan datang setengah jam lebih cepat dari biasanya untuk menunggu sang pemuda datang. Sasuke nanti pasti akan terkejut melihatnya.

Namun seiring berlalunya waktu, yang ditunggu tak datang juga. Ino berusaha mendeteksi cakra Sasuke. Berharap dia bisa menemukan cakra Ssauke yang sedang menuju ke arahnya. Namun hasilnya nihil. Ino memandang ke arah bulan yang sedang bersinar penuh, "Sasuke-kun, kamu dimana?"

Ino mendesah kecewa. Sudah nyaris tengah malam, tetapi sang pemuda Uchiha belum juga menampakan batang hidungnya. Air mata menggenang di pelupuk mata Ino. Hatinya terasa sesak. Antara marah, sedih, dan kecewa semuanya bercampur menjadi satu. Mungkinkah Sasuke lupa? Apakah dia terlalu sibuk? Atau Sasuke kemarin hanya sekedar bercanda?

Sembari mengusap air matanya, Ino meletakkan kotak bentou yang sedari tadi dipeluknya. Ia harus pulang sekarang. Ia tak ingin membuat ayahnya khawatir. Jika memang Sasuke berhalangan dan datang terlambat, maka biarlah kotak bentou ini yang berbicara pada sang Uchiha bahwa gadisnya sudah datang dan menunggunya di sini. Dengan langkah berat, ia mulai meninggalkan tempat itu dengan membawa seberkas rasa kecewa.

Ketika nyaris sampai di desa, Ino mengernyit karena ia melihat asap membumbung tinggi. Bila ditilik dari lokasinya, Ino yakin bahwa asap itu berasal dari desa. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba perasaannya menjadi tidak enak. Apakah terjadi sesuatu di desa? Maka dengan waswas dia mempercepat langkahnya.

Kecurigaan Ino terbukti benar ketika ia sampai di gerbang Konoha. Gerbang itu terbuka lebar dengan beberapa tubuh _shinobi_ yang terkapar tak sadarkan diri di sana. Sementara itu di dalam terdengar suara ledakan, kunai berdenting, dan teriakan kesakitan.

"Ino!"

Ino menoleh ke arah Shikamaru yang baru saja datang. Pemuda berkuncir nanas itu tampak terengah-engah. Keringat membasahi seluruh wajahnya.

"Ayo cepat ke gedung Hokage. Kita bertugas ikut mempertahankan gedung itu supaya tidak jatuh ke tangan musuh. Banyak data-data berharga di sana!"

Ino tak bisa berpikir lagi, dengan segera ia mengikuti Shikamaru. Wajahnya tampak bingung. Karena ia melihat betapa kacaunya desa mereka, "Ada apa sebenarnya?"

Shikamaru menoleh ke arah Ino, "Dari mana saja dirimu? Konoha diserang oleh Akatsuki …, dan juga Sasuke."

Deg!

Ino membelalak mendengar jawaban Shikamaru. Tidak mungkin. Sasuke tidak mungkin menyerang Konoha. Bukankah pemuda itu akan kembali ke Konoha setelah menyelesaikan satu tujuannya yang belum selesai? Karena itulah kemarin Sasuke menyuruhnya bersabar. Lagipula mengapa Sasuke menyerang Konoha bersama Akatsuki?

Tidak! Ini pasti salah!

* * *

_Aku dan kamu adalah sepasang penjudi kewalahan._

_Bertaruh dengan sang waktu, tertatih mengetam pilu, hingga air mata mengkristal di ujung ragu_

* * *

Untuk kesekian kalinya Ino menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika melihat sosok orang yang dicintainya justru memandangnya dengan dingin. Mata yang biasanya hitam pekat itu kini berubah menjadi semerah darah dengan pola pupil yang menakutkan. Keterkejutan Ino semakin bertambah ketika melihat tubuh tegap pemuda itu tak lagi mengenakan mantel hitam yang biasanya ia kenakan saat mereka bertemu. Kini jubah hitam dengan motif awan merahlah yang membalut tubuh yang biasanya merengkuhnya dengan hangat.

"Sasuke-kun … "

Sasuke yang seluruh tubuhnya berlumuran darah karena terciprat oleh darah shinobi-shinobi yang ia tikam menggunakan _Kusanagi_ itu tampak terkejut dan pada akhirnya ia memilih untuk diam sembari melihat gadisnya lekat-lekat. Matanya yang biasanya terlihat tegas itu kini berubah sendu, meskipun tetap terlihat dingin seperti biasanya.

"Ke-kenapa kamu menyerang Konoha? Bukankah Konoha adalah desamu juga? Tempatmu untuk pulang suatu hari nanti?"

"Masih ingat dengan tujuanku yang belum selesai, Ino?" tanya sang Uchiha setelah beberapa saat terdiam.

Ino menggeleng dengan lemah. Entah kenapa seluruh tubuhnya terasa lemas. Bahkan tangannya yang memegang kunai pun tampak gemetar. Ia tak pernah mengira akan bertarung dengan kekasihnya dalam kondisi seperti ini.

"Tujuanku adalah menghancurkan Konoha. Desa yang telah menekan kakakku untuk melenyapkan seluruh klan Uchiha dan dengan santainya menimpakan semua kesalahan itu pada Itachi. Desa yang damai dan tenang dengan menumbalkan klanku. Desa seperti ini bukankah lebih pantas dihancurkan?"

Raut keterkejutan kian kentara di wajah cantik sang gadis Yamanaka. Matanya menatap sang Uchiha dengan nanar. Seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Mana mungkin Konoha bersikap seperti itu? Bukankah Uchiha adalah salah satu klan yang membangun Konoha? Lalu apa alasan Konoha untuk melenyapkan Uchiha?

Ini tidak bisa dipercaya!

"Ti-tidak mungkin. Pasti ada yang salah di sini. Tidak mungkin Konoha – "

"Pergilah Ino." Sasuke memotong perkataan Ino, "Jika kamu ada di sini, aku tak bisa menjamin keselamatanmu. Karena ini adalah akhir bagi Konoha juga seluruh penduduknya."

"Tidak!" Ino menarik nafas panjang. Meskipun seluruh tubuhnya masih terasa lemas karena shock, tapi ia berusaha untuk menegarkan hatinya. Ia adalah _kunoichi_ Konoha, maka ia harus melindungi Konoha sekuat tenaga.

"Aku tidak akan lari. Aku akan melindungi Konoha. Meskipun itu artinya aku harus bertarung denganmu."

Sasuke tampak terkejut ketika Ino tiba-tiba menyerangnya dengan kunai yang langsung ia tangkis dengan _Kusanagi_. Matanya yang semerah darah menyiratkan keterkujutan sekaligus kecemasan yang luar biasa. Astaga! Bukan ini yang ia harapkan. Sungguh, ia tak ingin bertarung dengan kekasihnya ini.

"Pergilah Ino! Kamu bisa mati!" desis Sasuke di telinga Ino ketika ia berhasil mendorong kunai sang gadis.

"Tidak. Aku akan melindungi Konoha. Desa kita!" ujar Ino sembari menendang perut Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri berusaha menghindar dan menangkis semua serangan Ino. Ia berusaha tak membalas serangan Ino satupun. Bagaimanapun ia ingin melindungi gadis ini. Karena itu ia sengaja menyerang Konoha di hari kedua bulan purnama supaya bisa memastikan bahwa gadisnya berada di luar jangkauan desa.

Ino menyerang Sasuke dengan membabi buta. Matanya tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas karena terhalang oleh air mata yang tak berhenti mengalir, "Kumohon, Sasuke-kun. Hentikan niatmu untuk menghancurkan desa. Ini desa kita!"

Sasuke tak menanggapi perkataan Ino. Jujur saja ia juga bingung harus berkomentar seperti apa. Tekadnya untuk menghancurkan Konoha demi membalaskan dendam Itachi sudah bulat, "Pergilah Ino! Tunggu aku di tempat kita."

Tak ada respon yang diberikan oleh Ino. Gadis itu berusaha mati-matian untuk bertarung dengan Sasuke. Ia harus menghentikan niat Sasuke untuk menghancurkan desa. Bagaimanapun caranya. Tapi sehebat apapun ia, jelas _ninjutsu_ yang ia miliki kalah jauh dengan penerus Uchiha. Saat ia lengah, Sasuke dengan segera dapat mendorong gadis itu hingga terhempas ke salah satu batang pohon sehingga kunai yang sedari tadi ia genggam lepas begitu saja.

"Ino!"

Ino yang tengah merintih kesakitan sedikit tersenyum ketika melihat beberapa kawannya datang. Kiba dan Shino tampak berdiri di depannya. Sementara Hinata memeriksa luka yang mungkin didapat Ino.

"Uchiha keparat!" geram Kiba kesal. Tanpa aba-aba, ia dan Akamaru melancarkan serangan pada Sasuke. Sementara serangga Shino sudah mulai mengepung posisinya. Dengan kata lain, Sasuke sudah terdesak.

Sasuke mendengus pelan. Meskipun ia tetap bisa menangkis semua serangan Kiba dan Shino, tapi ia harus segera pergi dari sini. Ia tidak boleh membiarkan waktunya terulur-ulur dengan percuma. Dengan demikian ia bisa segera menyelesaikan pertempuran ini dan segera membawa Ino pergi sebelum gadis itu terluka karena terlibat dalam pertarungan ini.

"Waow! Sepertinya kamu butuh bantuan Sasuke!"

Sasuke menoleh ke atas. Dimana Suigetsu tengah berdiri di atas salah satu dahan pohon sembari menyeringai. Sementara itu di bahunya ia tampak memanggul pedang yang berlumuran darah. Dan tanpa menunggu jawaban Sasuke, Suigetsu segera berlari turun menuju ke arah dimana Hyuuga Hinata dan Yamanaka Ino berada.

* * *

_Aku dan kamu adalah gelas-gelas bening di malam dingin_

_Tak sanggup mengadu denting demi mengusir sepi, kemudian hancur berkeping_

* * *

Sasuke tampak panik ketika merasakan denyut nadi Ino lebih lemah daripada dugaannya. Dengan perlahan ia membaringkan Ino di bawah pohon tempat mereka biasa bertemu. Sasuke melepaskan dan merobek jubahnya untuk membalut luka Ino. Tapi gerakan tangannya terhenti ketika Ino mencengkram lengannya kuat-kuat.

"Sa … su … ke … kuun."

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Ino. Wajahnya tampak panik juga cemas, "Bersabarlah Ino, aku akan menghentikan pendarahannya."

Ino menggeleng lemah. Nafasnya sudah tersengal-sengal, "Pe-peluk a … ku."

Sasuke tampak ragu, tapi demi didapatinya pandangan memohon dari gadis bermata _aquamarine_ itu, maka dengan perlahan ia membawa Ino ke dalam pelukannya. Sial! Ia benar-benar lengah. Seandainya tadi ia secepatnya berlari untuk menghentikan serangan Suigetsu, pasti Ino tak akan seperti ini. Tanpa ia sadari pelukannya ke Ino kian mengerat. Rasa bersalah dan takut mendadak memenuhi hatinya

"Maaf."

Ino tak mampu menjawab lagi. Tenaganya sudah habis, nafasnya pun kian melemah. Ia hanya memeluk kekasihnya. Berusaha menikmati moment-moment terakhir dengan pemuda yang ia cintai sepenuh hati. Matanya yang sudah separuh terpejam itu kian terasa berat saat samar-samar ia mendengar isakan dari pemuda yang tengah memeluknya. Dengan tenaga yang tersisa ia bergumam pelan, "A … ku – men … cintai – mu, Sasuke-kun."

Yang terakhir kali dilihat Ino adalah bulan purnama yang bersinar terang. Bulan purnama yang selalu ia tunggu setiap bulan. Bulan purnama yang selama ini menjadi saksi bisu pertemuan rahasianya dengan Sasuke, kekasihnya.

Ino merasa kepalanya semakin terasa berat sebelum pandangannya benar-benar gelap. Sama-samar ia bisa mendengar Sasuke terus memanggil-manggil namanya.

* * *

_Aku dan kamu adalah sepasang pengelana dari kafilah berbeda_

_Jejak-jejak yang tertanda pun akan terkikis terbawa angin gurun sahara, dan cerita kita pun sirna_

* * *

Sasuke meletakkan bunga di bawah pohon besar yang terletak di tanah lapang dimana sekitanya terdapat banyak sekali bunga lavender yang tertanam. Matanya terlihat sayu. Sesekali ia akan mengusap batang pohon itu dengan perlahan. Seolah-olah ada kerinduan tak terungkap yang ia salurkan. Sementara itu bibirnya tak henti-henti mengucapkan sebuah nama.

"Ino ... "

* * *

_Aku dan kamu adalah sepasang kunang-kunang cahaya_

_Di bawah purnama memintal temali dari benang-benang janji, melengkapi sampai mati_

_Aku dan kamu adalah sepasang merpati yang sedang jatuh hati_

_Menangkup rindu diam-diam, menyembunyikan senandung dalam pekat malam_

_Aku dan kamu adalah sepasang penjudi kewalahan._

_Bertaruh dengan sang waktu, tertatih mengetam pilu, hingga air mata mengkristal di ujung ragu_

_Aku dan kamu adalah gelas-gelas bening di malam dingin_

_Tak sanggup mengadu denting demi mengusir sepi, kemudian hancur berkeping_

_Aku dan kamu adalah sepasang pengelana dari kafilah berbeda_

_Jejak-jejak yang tertanda pun akan terkikis terbawa angin gurun sahara, dan cerita kita pun sirna_

**.:FIN:.**

* * *

**Catatan Author :**

Hallo minna-san. Akhirnya fict terakhir saya buat GWE kelar juga ^^ Semoga _moonlight_-nya benar-benar terasa ya.

Big Thanks untuk **Lovely Orihime** yang dengan sedikit paksaan akhirnya bersedia membuatkan poem untuk fict ini. Mau bagaimana lagi, saya payah kalo soal bikin poem. Jadi mumpung punya uke yang jago bikin poem, kenapa gak dimanfaatkan? ;)) Sekali lagi arigatou~ *peluk Hime sampe penyet* Oya, bagi minna-san yang ingin menyampaikan uneg-uneg (?) tentang poem-nya, silakan ngomong aja ke saya. Nanti biar saya sampaikan ke dia :D

Maaf kalau fict-nya jauh dari normal (?), segala kesalahan yang terjadi di sini merupakan murni kesalahan Sasuke dan Ino! Bukan kesalahan author! *dirajam*

Yosh, bagi yang ingin menyampaikan saran dan kritik, silakan sampaikan saja di kotak review ya. Jangan sungkan-sungkan. Donasi review kalian akan sangat membantu perkembangan mental (?) author. ^^

Arigatou,

**.Cendy Hoseki.**


End file.
